1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle understructure. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to improvements in an undercover that covers a lower side of a transaxle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24047 (JP 2008-24047 A), a vehicle understructure in which an undercover is disposed below an engine compartment is known. In the vehicle understructure as described above, in a case where a transaxle is disposed in the engine compartment, the undercover covers a lower side of the transaxle.
Meanwhile, vehicles with a low powertrain arrangement have been developed from the need for a low center of gravity in order to improve the motion performance of a vehicle. In the vehicles as described above, the minimum ground clearance of the transaxle is set to be low. Therefore, in a case where irregularities are present on a road surface, the road surface may interfere with an undercover (road surface interference).
JP 2008-24047 A discloses dealing with destructive input resulting from the road surface interference by alternately and continuously forming a recess and a protrusion in a front-rear direction of a vehicle on a lower surface of the undercover and by forming the sectional shape of an irregular part in a corrugated shape.